Verde como los ojos de Lily
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: Lily sentía como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo sentimiento, como si fuera la primera persona en la historia de la humanidad que se sentía tan llena y tan vacía, que quería reír y llorar, callar y gritar y todo al mismo tiempo [Oneshot] [No spoilers]


Ser Premio Anual comportaba ventajas e inconvenientes. ¿Las ventajas? Disponía de un mínimo de autoridad entre sus compañeros, lo que le aseguraba silencio en la Sala Común si lo quería. También estaba el baño de prefectos, aunque eso ya lo disfrutaba desde quinto... Debía sumar que los profesores la tenían en alta consideración. Pero los inconvenientes... hacer todas las rondas por el castillo asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, dar instrucciones a todos los prefectos, ayudar con el material que tuviera que moverse de un lado a otro del castillo, tener que dar parte a los profesores de cualquier incidencia "grave" (a Lily no le parecía grave que Sirius Black se hubiera lanzado al lago en busca de nuevas emociones con el calamar gigante). Pero lo peor de todo era tener que compartir puesto con James Potter. ¿Por que diablos le habían nombrado a él? Todos los prefectos chicos, habían declinado la oferta por un motivo o por otro y dado que había "madurado y sentado en buena parte la cabeza, sin olvidar sus excelentes notas" (como le dijo Dumbledore cuando fue a su despacho para que les diera instrucciones) James Potter había sido nombrado Premio Anual, por ofrecimiento voluntario al cargo además. Lily sabía que a Potter le importaba un bledo el sistema de prefectos de Hogwarts, y que aquel cargo servía para dar a entender a los alumnos que no sólo tenían que comportarse bien ante el profesorado. Por el amor de Dios¡él era peor que todos los niños del colegio juntos! Pero Lily tuvo que resignarse y compartir con él reuniones, rondas por el colegio y alguna que otra discusión, especialmente cuando Lily decidía que sí debía castigarse a Sirius Black por tirar una bomba fétida en la biblioteca, por poner una poción que hacía que crecieran las orejas desmedidamente en toda la mesa Slytherin (Lily aun no se explicaba como lo había hecho), o colgar prendas de ropa interior de la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts en medio del comedor (Lily se explicaba eso aun menos). Y eso en apenas veinte días de clase.

Lily se mosqueó al recordar como Potter la miró pícaramente cuando cogió unas braguitas de seda y un sujetador a conjunto.

-Bonitas bragas, Lily.- le dijo Potter

-Bonito color de pelo, Potter. ¿Es nuevo?- preguntó Lily mirando apreciativamente la cabeza de Potter

-¿De que coño hablas, Evans? -intervino Black

-De esto.

Con un simple movimiento de varita y un hechizo silencioso, el pelo de James Potter se volvió de un verde esmeralda que a los Gryffindors les recordaba dolorosamente a Slytherin, como se encargaba Black de recordarle constantemente _(Joder Evans¡no podrías haber elegido otro maldito color!)_

Pero no, Lily no pudo haber escogido otro color. Como tampoco le había revertido el hechizo, (por suerte era buena en transformaciones y Potter tendría que seguir con ese pelo una semana más) contando con el soporte de McGonagall que clasificó la actuación de Lily como _"el castigo adecuado para James Potter"._

De eso hacía 3 días y por extraño que pareciera, Potter no se había quejado ni una sola vez. Al contrario, la miraba más sonriente y con una mirada de felicidad que Lily achacaba a efectos secundarios de su hechizo. Y en un par de minutos le tocaba ir a hacer ronda con Potter. Les tocaba vigilar las zonas cercanas a las cuatro salas comunes y Lily agradeció que no les dieran las contraseñas, porque no sabía si Potter podría resistirse a entrar en el agujero de las serpientes. Bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común y allí encontró a Potter sentado cómodamente en un sillón y con un libro en las manos. Parecía tan normal y tranquilo en aquel momento… (de no ser por el pelo verde). Cuando Lily carraspeó, James se limitó a sonreírle, dejar el libro sobre el mismo sillón y encaminarse a la salida. Lily le siguió, caminando en silencio durante varios minutos. Evidentemente el silencio fue roto por Potter.

-Sabes, leía un libro. Un libro_ muggle_

-Ah. –fue la gran respuesta de la pelirroja

-¿A que no adivinas de qué era?-insistió James

-Tienes razón Potter, no lo adivino. Ni siquiera lo intento.

-Poesía.

Poesía. James Potter. James Potter_ leyendo_. James Potter leyendo poesía. Poesía muggle, además. Era demasiado surrealista para la mente de Lily, y quizás por eso se olvidó de ser antipática.

-Perdona¿qué has dicho?

-Poesía.-repitió él orgulloso- Una colección de los mejores poemas muggle.

Lily seguía alucinando. Y James no dudó en recitar unos versos, mirando directamente a los ojos de Lily, con una intensidad que Lily no conocía.

-_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción. Y el mayor bien es pequeño, que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son_. Calderón de la Barca.

Lily estaba como en un sueño. La mirada de James Potter. El recuerdo de su padre recitándole esos mismos versos a su madre a cuando creían que Lily no les oía. _"El día en que un chico te diga estos versos, y te los diga sólo a ti, creo que entenderás qué es el amor"_. Sabía que su padre había utilizado ese viejo poema español para que su madre se fijara en él. Y le funcionó. Y ahora sólo veía los ojos azules de James Potter mirándola con una mezcla de sentimientos que Lily no había sabido ver hasta entonces. Y entonces, lo notó. Un vuelco en el estómago y la sensación de que le faltaría el aire si dejara de mirarlo. Quizás su madre también sintió lo mismo cuando su padre le recitó ese poema. O quizás no. En esos momentos no importaba eso, porque Lily sentía como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo sentimiento, como si fuera la primera persona en la historia de la humanidad que se sentía tan llena y tan vacía, que quería reír y llorar, callar y gritar y todo al mismo tiempo en una mezcla indescriptible de sentimientos que la llenaron de vida. Tenía más ganas de vivir que nunca. Y todo eso lo causaba James Potter. El idiota, el engreído, el infantil, el bromista, el Merodeador. James Potter. El chico que llevaba años gritando a los cuatro vientos que la quería. Y sólo en ese momento le creyó. Y se sintió confundida por sentir todo aquello sólo por unos versos y una mirada.

Pero James interpretó el silencio y la mirada de Lily como una señal de que dejara la poesía y siguieran la ronda, así que se puso a andar con una confundida pelirroja al lado.

-Potter…

Lily se vio con fuerzas para hablar sólo cuando hubieron pasado más de treinta minutos de sepulcral silencio.

-¿Lily?

A Lily nunca le había gustado tanto su nombre como ese día, saliendo de los labios de James Potter.

-No te has quejado de lo del pelo.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación y una duda que había tenido Lily desde el momento que transformó el pelo del Merodeador. James le sonrío de forma tranquila y sincera.

-Bueno… no es como si me hubieras devuelto mi color por quejarme. Además, me gusta este verde.

Lily le miró incrédula.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta el _verde-Slytherin_?

James se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa.

-Ese no me ha gustado nunca. Yo prefiero el _verde-como-los-ojos-de-Lily_.

Lily sintió que ni el más bonito verso del mejor poeta podría equipararse con eso. También sintió que su padre se equivocaba. Con los versos de Calderón había sentido mil emociones, pero habían sido sólo las palabras de James Potter las que le hicieron entender qué era el amor.

* * *

**Dedicado a Isabel, sin ella este One-shot no sería lo que es.**

**Para cualquier cosa, un review (se aprecian críticas constructivas)**

**Un beso, **

**Laia**


End file.
